For the provision of a climate on board a commercial aircraft, which climate is agreeable to passengers, usually an air conditioning system is used that guides conditioned air through a multitude of air outlets to a passenger cabin. In certain operating cases in which relatively high outside temperatures and a high atmospheric humidity of the ambient air are to be managed, air conditioning packs may emit ice that collects in adjoining pipes of an air distribution system. In order to prevent pressure losses in the pipes, commonly the ice is cyclically defrosted, wherein larger ice accumulation may become detached from the pipes. When impacting downstream pipe walls this ice accumulation disintegrates into smaller pieces and at times may find its way as ice particles through air outlets into the passenger cabin. The size of such ice particles approximately may compare to that of hail.
In the state of the art the use of mesh-shaped or bouffant retaining elements in an air distribution system is known, which results in pressure losses. However, since the size distribution of the ice particles is relatively random, it may also be possible for ice particles in part to pass through mesh-shaped retaining elements or to at least in part block their openings.
DE 2 114 721 discloses a device for separating particles from a gas flow with a flow mesh comprising several duct walls, arranged side by side, and comprising collection channels, which are open towards the direction of flow, for leading away separated particles, wherein the radius of curvature and/or the distance between respectively adjacent duct walls gradually decrease/decreases in the direction of flow.
DE 10 2006 039 647 A1 discloses a particle separator with an inlet for an airstream comprising particles, with an S-shaped deflection and a deflector surface arranged underneath it, which the particles contained in a gas stream impact as a result of gravity and are led away.
DE 10 2009 034 410 A1 discloses an ice separator for an air conduit comprising a curved air-directing surface and a collection pocket, arranged downstream, into which the ice particles find their way, as a result of their inertial force, from an airstream flowing from the ice separator.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.